


Gangs Of Galar

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Come Feeding, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Large Cock, Leashes, Lots of Cum, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: When Oscar arrives in Galar, he has yet to learn that there is danger lurking on the road. He also doesn't know that he is prime prey.
Relationships: Tachifusaguma | Obstagoon/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Gangs Of Galar

**Day One.**

Oscar Lee, twenty-two, stopped for a moment as the sun broke out of the clouds. Not bad for the first day in a region - no rain, no harsh wind. Just a breeze and the occasional sun warming his face. It was spring in Galar, and the air was heavy with the spicy scents of bloom. Checking his map, the young man took the time to once again go over his planned route. He'd arrived in Hulbury, the region's bustling seaport, and wanted to go south until he reached Postwick, then turn around and wander north. It felt weird to go out, leaving all his Pokemon behind, but Oscar had been travelling for seven years now - somewhat late, for most Trainers who started as kids, but he experienced them just the same, didn't he? Visit a new region, research the local Pokemon, catch a few and train them into a team which whom he could tackle the local Gyms. It wasn't the fastest way, what with his PC bursting with high-level Pokemon, but it was so much more interesting to go through the hoops as the kids did, to really work his way up again.

He smiled and put away his map before he re-did his ponytail. A last sip from his water flask and he was ready to go, leaving Hulbury well behind.

It went slower than he first thought, mostly because the further north you were, the stronger the Pokemon. Hulbury was roughly in the middle of Galar, so Oscar had to stick to the main roads. At one Station, where he made a lunch break to refresh himself, he was even warned to better not travel at night - the officer told him of some problems they had with a group of Obstagoons harassing people. It made Oliver pause - he'd never heard of Obstagoons. When he heard that they evolved from some local variant of a Linoone, he mentally scoffed at the warning. Linoones weren't even that aggressive.

So when it turned dark, the air cooling off, he decided to make good of his time - instead of seeking shelter, he'd walk a couple more hours to the next Station and sleep there, which was far better than trying to find a comfortable spot outside. It had also gotten hot around the afternoon, and the cool night air was a blessing. The warning from the officer back at the last Station was long forgotten.

Oscar hummed softly under his breath. With the star-dusted sky and a nearly full moon, the road was easy to make out as it made its way around rolling hills. A forest was on his right sight, creeping up close to the road here and there, but to his left, only high grass and bushes covered the ground. Sounds of insects and night-active Pokemon were occasionally disrupting the silence. He didn't notice anything amiss, no running steps or growls or anything else that could've warned him before something pushed him aside and to the ground, a heavy weight landing on him and pressing the air out of his lungs.

Hot breath tingled his neck, the weight on him shifting as a big, hairy paw was pressed on his mouth. His arms were pulled to his back, and when Oscar tried to throw his assaulter off of him, something hit his head with enough force to knock him out.

**Day Two.**

He woke up with the mother of all headaches, feeling cold and miserable. Underneath him the sandy and rocky texture of the ground confused him - he'd been travelling a well-maintained road, hadn't he? He groaned, rolling to his side. Then the memories returned and he jolted up, feeling the sand scratching against his naked skin. He was in some kind of cave, with a trickle of daylight filtering through cracks in the ceiling. It was a small space - he wouldn't be able to stand upright - that opened up into a bigger room. Both the walls and the ceiling were made from a mixture of stone and packed dirt, with roots dangling down at some places where the light came through.

Feeling his breath growing fast as panic set in, he crawled to the exit of the small pocket, his knees chuffing against the floor. He tried to be quiet, but his breaths echoed softly in the gloomy, cavernous space beyond. Multiple large silhouettes moved around, filling the air with chattering. It stopped to a degree when one of the voices cried out, but picked up again when Oscar was grabbed by his long hair and pulled out of the smaller space and into the open.

"Obstagoon!" his capturer cackled, dragging the struggling human with him. It was then that Oscar knew who'd kidnapped him - the very thing he'd been warned against. Gasping in pain as he was pulled along, he managed to get at least a better look at the place - spacious and with a curved ceiling, with whole tree trunks holding the ceiling aloft in places, roots and soil visible and sunshine peeking through...

"Under a hill," he said to himself. They'd hollowed out one of the hills, using it as their nesting home. It made sense - these weird evolutions of Linoone were as tall as humans, walking on their hind legs. They'd need a bigger space if they kept their usual groups, although Oscar couldn't spot any Linoones or Zigzagoons. Every Obstagoon he saw was a mature male, leering at the struggling human who struggled to keep up with his capturer. Finally, they reached the middle of the den, where the biggest of the Obstagoon was sitting. Muscles bulged underneath the thick, dark fur, his white markings in stark contrast. His red eyes pinned Oscar down, and his snout stretched into a disturbing grin, tongue rolling out. Oscar watched a bit of drool dripping to the ground as the obvious leader of the pack made a deep grunting noise. With a yelp, Oscar was thrown forward and swiftly grabbed and pulled close by the leader.

"Ugh," he said as hot, stinky breath entered his nostrils. He was held tightly, grip bruising on his waist and around his arms, as the leader inspected his prize. Other Obstagoons hovered close as if waiting for something and broke out in giddy chuckles when the leader barked something. One ran away, only to come back with something in his hands.

It looked like an old leather strap. A belt of some sorts, but fashioned shorter.

"Wha... no!" Oscar shouted, redoubling his effort to get away, but all he earned was a backhanded blow that left him stunned. Strong hands pulled the collar close around his neck, and when Oscar came back to it, the leader was pinning him down onto the rough ground, the leash connecting to his new collar in one hand and tugging at it.

"Obsta, Obsta... goon!" the leader cackled, tugging harder at the leash, making Oscar groan as he automatically arched his back to escape the tight feeling around his neck. He could hardly breathe with him pulling like that and the heavy weight of the Obstagoon on top of him. "Goon!" the leader barked out, and Oscar gasped when he felt the wet, disgusting tongue on his shoulder, dribbling drool onto his skin. His legs were forced apart, and with a shift of his hips, the leader started rutting his crotch against Oscar's naked arse, making the young man cry out in distress when he felt something hard and hot swelling against his cheeks.

It was clear what the leader meant to do - clear from the cheering and leering of the other Obstagoons around them, watching, that they all meant to do this. The rutting grew faster, the fat cock rubbing between his cheeks now, throbbing and wrong and invasive. Clenching his teeth, Oscar tried to prepare himself mentally for what was to follow, but the pain that followed was something he'd never felt. He was breached, violated, the foreign cock pushing ruthlessly past his tight muscle, stretching it too fast and too much as the Obstagoon buried his cock into him. But of course, the Pokemon didn't care about Oscar's howls and sobs or the way his body trembled and broke out in a cold sweat. The leader only kept thrusting forward, keen to bury himself balls-deep into Oscar's tight, hot hole, even enjoying it when his puckered entrance and abused walls clenched around him, trying to push him out.

The leash was tightened again, making Oscar arch his back, pushing his hips up. Heavy, furry balls slapped his thighs when the Obstagoon finished sheathing himself. He didn't wait before he started fucking into him, his grip bruising Oscar's hips as he pistoned in and out while grunting obscenely. It was pain, pain, pure pain, and Oscar was limp between his legs as it went on. He could only pray for it to be over soon, and he swallowed a last sob when, after minutes that stretched for eternities, the Obstagoon raping him came with a harsh shudder and a bite to Oscar's shoulder that drew blood, filling his arse with hot, sticky cum.

**Day Seven.**

Oscar was limping as he followed the two Obstagoons in charge of his washings. Tugging his leash, they were chattering with each other as they led their captive outside of the den and towards a nearby stream. The sunlight revealed the state of his body - there were bruises between his thighs and on his hips and more blooming on his arms where he'd been grabbed with too much power. The bite he'd received during his first mating was the only one, though, and already healing quite nicely. Oscar was kept well-fed and watered, but his eyes had dark shadows underneath them and exhaustion was clear on his face.

More visible yet was the dried cum on his body and in his air. His lips were swollen and red and his movements stiff, yet more cum covering his arse and thighs, some of it semi-fresh and dripping from his slightly gaping hole. He'd been five days in here, now, with no real chance to flee. Oh, he'd tried often enough, but after the third time he'd had to feel the consequences, he'd stopped his foolhardy attempts. There were always Obstagoons watching over him, even when others took their turn to rape him.

Reaching the stream, he was shoved into the cold water. He gasped in shock but hastily knelt down in it, ignoring the sting to his bruises as he started to rub the cum off his body and out of his hair. He hated the feeling of it, how it clung to him. The stench was everywhere. Shivering, he hunkered down and pushed two fingers into himself - this, at least, didn't hurt anymore, even if it wasn't any less degrading and humiliating. With a wet squelch, cum spurted out of his arse. He took great care in cleaning himself - this was only the third time he'd been allowed to, and the glances his two guards were throwing him made him nervous that this time, his bathing might be cut short.

He was right to worry - he barely finished washing up when his leash was pulled yet again. He stumbled a bit and turned around, facing the two grinning Pokemon. The one who held his leash pulled him closer, his cock poking out of his pouch in apparent interest. Oscar shuddered in disgust, knowing what would follow. The last five days he'd spend on his knees or on his back, legs forced apart and his arse used for little more than a cocksleeve. He felt tears welling up once again, the humiliation and horror of his situation hitting him right in the gut, only made worse when he was pushed down, his head pressed against the pouch and the emerging cockhead.

"Obstagoon," the guard snarled, and with a gulp, Oscar started licking, teasing the cock to swell to full size. They were more careful in their mating when he went along with it, no matter how sick it made him. Soon his mouth was full of Obstagoon cock as he bobbed up and down on it, still choking clumsily around the hefty girth and on the musky, overwhelming taste of it. His stomach coiled in unease when the other guard stepped behind him. With a gasp and plenty of gagging Oscar had to grab onto the moving hips of the one he was sucking off as his arse got hoisted up, another hard cock pressing against it.

Swallowing his tears down, he shut his eyes and widened his stance. He hated the ease the Obstagoon could push his cock into his arse, hated the heated groan the Pokemon made. He hated the heat blooming as the fat cock started moving in and out, the cockhead pushing against his walls and that one, traitorous spot deep inside him that send tingles of pleasure up and down his body. All he could do was try to ignore the way his own cock twitched and filled out at the sound of this cock sloppily fucking him, as if this was all fun and games and not him being raped.

He was pulled out of his dark thoughts when the other guard grabbed him by his wet hair, holding him in place before moving his own hips. Oscar squirmed and then thrashed against him as the Obstagoon slammed his cock deeper into his wet, hot mouth, pushing against the back of his throat and deeper yet. He couldn't breathe, he was _choking on a cock_ fucking his throat, but he was held securely between the two Obstagoons who greedily continued to sate their needs without caring about Oscar's distress. He almost passed out when the guard to his front sunk balls-deep into his mouth, holding him there while that fat thing twitched and throbbed, spurting hot cum down his aching throat and forcing him to swallow it. Sobbing openly despite his own cock dripping, his head was finally released.

The other guard had watched all this, and before he came, he pulled his cock out, pushing Oscar to the ground before straddling his chest. Gasping for air, Oscar tried to turn his head to the side but the Obstagoon was faster, pressing his cockhead between Oscar's lips just as he started to cum. Thick, creamy cum filled his mouth and his belly as Oscar was fed with it like a baby was fed mother's milk. He came from it, his cock spurting its load onto his own belly, leaving Oscar deeply disgusted with himself.

**Day Eighteen.**

Hot pleasure raced through him as his body was bounced up and down. His back was pressed against the furry chest of the Obstagoon whose lap Oscar was sitting on, head thrown back, mouth open and eyes closed. With each forceful thrust, the fat cockhead pistoning in and out of him was hitting his sweet spot, erasing all thoughts from Oscar's head for the moment.

He could hear grunting and turned his face to the side. Something hot and heavy slapped his face, leaving a wet trail behind. The Obstagoon he was riding picked up his speed, making Oscar cry out in hot pleasure. Someone grabbed him by his collar, pulling him forward a bit, but he still kept his eyes closed, chasing the heat rolling through his body. If he kept them close, he could pretend that the two cocks rubbing his lips and cheeks were human cocks, that some hot dude was fucking him. It helped him keep on moving his hips against each thrust, grinding his arse downwards. He tasted cock on his tongue and clumsily licked what was pressed against his face, then sucked on the stinky cockhead pushed between his lips.

Because if he didn't pretend, he would have to face the humiliating fact that he'd gotten _used_ to being used like this - his arse getting fucked and two other Obstagoons crowding close for a top spot to use his mouth as yet another cunt. Even their habit of slapping their cocks against his face and body, of rubbing in their cum into his skin and hair, was nowadays enough to get hard and wanting. And smelling of arousal, Oscar'd learned, was like begging for getting a cock up his arse. There were always a couple of Obstagoons close and willing, after all. And none of them minded sloppy seconds.

The grip in his hair got tighter, making Oscar groan. The cock slipped out of his mouth, splattering cum all over his face. He tried to catch it with his mouth - eating the cum had become easier and far better than having the stuff all over himself -, but didn't quite manage before the other Obstagoon came as well, adding to the mess that dripped down his chin and onto his chest.

The Obstagoon fucking him growled and tugged Oscar back against him, wrapping both his arms around his waist as he leaned both of them over and into a hard doggy-fuck to finish his business, and Oscar sunk back into pretending, arching into the forceful thrusts.

**Day Eigthy-Five.**

Months have gone by since he came into the care of his masters. Sometimes Oscar thought about home - surely people were missing him, he used to call his family ever so often after all -, but most of his days he was more concerned by pleasing others than his own insecurities and worries. It was only natural - there was no chance for escape and too much struggle only ended in him being hurt. It was simple survival, then, to go with the flow, so to speak.

The immense pleasure he got from days filled with deliciously rough sex helped a lot to come to that conclusion.

Rolling his hips, his arms and legs shaky from the weight of the leader mounting him from behind, Oscar didn't try to hide his moans that echoed in the den. It filled the air, their gasps and grunts, the wet slapping noises of the leader's cock fucking his hole. The Obstagoon was close - Oscar could feel him twitch and tense and readied himself to be filled to the brim with the leader's potent cum.

The commotion at the den's entrance wouldn't normally get his interest during such a time, but when he heard a distinctly human voice Oscar turned his head even while pushing back to get that thick cock even deeper.

There was a human brought into the den, struggling against two Obstagoons' hold. A young man with short, brown hair and distress on his face, his clothes already showing some rips and strains. They made eye contact for a moment, the stranger's eyes widening in shock when he saw Oscar's position and the way the Pokemon's cock was stretching his hole with each thrust. Of course, the leader chose that moment to rut and grunt and spurt his seed into Oscar who moaned in appreciation. He was still hard and wanting, though, when the leader pulled out, so he rolled on his back and spread his legs in clear invitation.

It didn't take long for one of the stronger Obstagoons to come forward, his tip pushing out of the pouch at the sight.

"What the fuck!" the stranger shouted, but Oscar was too busy with the feeling of being stretched again, his walls hot and coated with the cum of the leader. He did look up, however, when the horrified shouts switched into cries for help.

He watched, curious and nostalgic, as the leader put the stranger into a collar, and soon the sounds of two matings filled the den.

**Author's Note:**

> Obstagoons are just the perfect thug Pokemon.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
